Ever had a dream come true?
by ggta4ever
Summary: formally A dream that came true. Rory dreams about the night she broke Jess's heart all the time. but one night it happens differently and changes her future. all rights to CW and Amy.
1. Weird Dream

Rory smiled at her husband, Logan. Then she laid down in her bed and closed her eyes.

At least five minutes later she fell asleep.

She was dreaming about the night Jess came to see her at her dorm again.

She usually dreamt about it, when she missed him. She's been missing him more and more lately. But this dream was different, she could tell.

"Your stuff is all in boxes, It's perfect. You're ready and I'm ready, I'm ready for this. You can count on me now." Jess said frantically. "I know you couldn't count me before but you can now you can!"

"No." Rory said trying to turn away from him.

"Look you know we're supposed to be together I knew the first time I saw you two years ago and you know it too. I know you do." He was close now. And usually this is the part where she starts no over and over again trying to convince herself that he was crazy. But she didn't. She stared back at him. She said nothing.

Instead She lunged forward and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Wrapping her legs around his waist. He holds her up by her thighs. Instead of her hands going to his hair like they usually would they went to hid jacket pushing it off his shoulders. He started walking with them into her room.

That next morning in the dream, Rory and Jess are facing each other not saying anything. Jess takes her hand and lays on his back. He starts playing with her fingers she moves closer and watches him. He kisses each tip of her fingers. Smiling she pulls away and starts tracing symbols on his chest and kisses his shoulder. He takes her hand and intertwines their fingers together loosely. She leans over and kisses him.

Rory shoots up from her bed. Breathing hard and puts her hand to her chest.

"Holy shit." She says then looks down at her hands. She hears the bathroom door open and someone comes out. She sits up against the headboard, then looks around and frowns. She didn't have a book shelf in her bedroom before. Or that color paint, it was more of an up beat yellow that wasn't to bright. Logan liked it better. Now it was a brown it was warm and inviting. She liked it better.

"This isn't my room." She says and turns to see Jess standing in only a towel. "Jess?"

"Hey babe you're awake." He walked over and kissed her cheek. "I mean I know we were up last night but you've been asleep for awhile now."

"Did we have sex last night?"

"You mean like we have been almost every night since we've been married? Yah." Jess smirked and walked into the closet.

"Wait we're married?"

He laughed and came out of the closet wearing only his boxers. "I don't have time to play this morning Rory. I'm meeting with the publisher in a hour and a half."

"Publisher?"

"Yah about my new book she read it and said it was great." He smiled and went back into the closet.

"Your book?"

"Rory, Baby." He walks out wearing low rise jeans and unbuttoned button up shirt. He had definitely been working out because his abs were more toned then usual. She had been missing out. Guess not since they're married. "I don't have time for this right now. I'll call you later." He walked over and kissed her. "Love you." He said and walked out of the room. She sat there shocked.

"Ok this is so weird." Rory says to herself and gets out of the bed.

She walks into the closet and its full of jeans and plain t-shirts even her side of the closet. She walked further in. No pant suits, no big jackets, no fancy jackets.

She walked out and into the living room. She looks on the table to see three pictures. One of the them her and Jess at her wedding. Then another of Lorelei and Luke. And the last one is her and Jess when their twenty-one, they're sitting in a bar Jess has his arm around her and they're drinking out of tall beer glasses. In the picture he's looking at her while she chugs her glass.

She starts to walk towards the kitchen but something in a frame catches her eye. She walks over to it. It's a framed copy of her story in the New York Times.

"What? I work for the New York Times?" She was shocked. Not only was she married to Jess but he pursed her to live in New York with him and work at the New York Times.

Maybe this new life of hers wasn't so bad.

---------------

Hi this is my first story on review I loooove reviews :

--Tayler [ggta4ever


	2. Figuring things out

Disclaimer; I don't own. I can dream can't I:

S.Mariano; thank you. I started typing the new chapter like five minutes after I posted. I try to update really fast.

Lillitgirlx2; thank you soooo much the new chapter is longer and I'm not sure how long the story will be yet. I'll keep you posted I promise

Cl06; thank you, you were my first review.

--------

Rory sat on the couch, pulled her legs up to her chest and stared at the room.

This was all wrong. But then she thought that this was the life she would have. Unless…

She lunged from the couch to the side table for the phone. She dials a familiar number.

"Hello." I whisper voice greets.

"Luke?"

"Rory?"

"Yah is my mom there?"

"Yah she's asleep though."

"Well wake her up this is important."

He sighs and "Lorelei's" are heard in his attempt to wake her up.

"What?" A grumpy just woken up Lorelei said on the other end.

"How long have I been married?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have I been married mom?"

"Three years. Why?" Lorelei started to wake up more and walked down the stairs to sit on the couch.

"Because I'm married to Jess."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Rory come on I know."

"Ok mom this is going to sound completely insane." Rory took a deep breath. "I can't remember anything about this new life."

"What do you mean new life."

"I mean my life. I meant my life. I can't remember my life."

"Ok what do you need to know?"

"Everything, from when me and Jess got together to now. Everything."

"Ok well that might take awhile."

"Well I hope you don't have any plans today."

Lorelei sighed heavily into the phone.

----------

There's a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Rory yells walking out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

Lorelei walks in and takes one of the cups from Rory taking an immediate sip.

"Ok, let's start." Rory says and sits back on the couch.

"Ok well you said when you and jess first got back together right?"

"Yah." Rory sat in the arm chair and got comfortable.

"Ok well. It all started about three weeks before the test run."

"Jess came to see me at my dorm, I know that but happened after?"

"Oh right you guys came to the test run. Continued to have sex in the room I put you in." Rory chuckled.

"And then about a week later you came to me telling me that you guys were going to California for the summer." She took another sip. "Umm, what else. Oh right when you guys got back, you moved in together in New Haven. You continued to go Yale."  
"Did I ever take time off?"

"From Yale? Nope." She shook her head. "But you guys did break up for a little bit."

"What happened?"

-------

Flashback;

"You are such an ass. She's hitting on you! And you don't believe me."

"No it pisses me off because you think even though this girl from New York is hitting on me that I'm actually going to sleep with her or something. That hurts Rory."

"You don't get it. Even though I know that, I have visions of you fucking her."

"Rory I love you." He grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her softly. She didn't respond in any way.

When he pulled away she looked down and mumbled, "I think we need time apart."

-------

"I am such a bitch." Rory said drinking her coffee.

"Well how long do you think that lasted?" She drank her last bit of coffee too and stood up to go get more. "Not long."

"What about Logan? And Dean?"

"Dean moved the week he saw you back with Jess." She grabbed the coffee pot and poured some into it, then walked over to the fridge and grabbed the creamer pouring only a little bit in it. "Logan, well that one is a little more complicated."

-------

"Hey Rory." Logan said when he opened the door to find Rory there, tears in her eyes.

She choked out a sob and hugged him, he hugged her back.

She pulled back and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

-------

"No!"

"Yes!

"No! No! Oh my god." Rory put her face in a pillow.

"Yes."

"I'm a whore." Rory said and tossed the pillow to the side.

"No you're not."

"I broke up with Jess then slept with Logan. I'm a whore."

"Ok maybe a little. But babe it was ok. Jess slept with that co worker the next night. Then when you guys talked it out, that's when he proposed."

Lorelei smiled.

"Really?" Rory smiled a little too.

"Yah. That's it kid."

"My new is getting published!" Jess yelled when he opened the door.

"What?!" Rory jumped up and ran over to him. "That's great babe."

Lorelei smiled when they kissed. Rory put her hand on his cheek.

Jess pulled away. "Oh hey Lorelei didn't see you there."

"Yah I just came by to see Rory. Congrats on the book, how many is that now?"

"Subsect, Charter, and now City Lights."

"That's good kiddo."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around Rory. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, that's ok I'll let you guys do that. Luke's cooking tonight anyway." Lorelei grabbed her purse. "See ya guys." She smiled and walked out.

"We're all alone here." Jess wrapped his arm around her and connected his fingers behind her back.

"Yes we are." She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her.

---------------

longer I know. : be proud

--Tayler [ggta4ever


	3. Surprise endings

Thanks for the reviews you guys. They keep me writing…more then usual at least.

I OWN NOTHING. If I did I want an episode like this. :

---------------

Rory continued to examine her new apartment, in her and Logan's apartment they didn't have that many pictures. It was nice to see so many. They had pictures from when they were seventeen again walking through star hollow, either kissing or laughing about something. Then there two of them on her twenty-first birthday in the exact pub outside of Yale she went to with Logan days after her felony of steeling the boat with Logan. But in these pictures she looked happy not faking it because she had to or she'd fall apart.

Now she had to figure out a way to tell Jess that she had to get back to her life. She needed a easy way to do this. She needed coffee.

She walked out of the apartment for the first time since she had woken up into the world and life she didn't know or wasn't sure if she liked yet. She put her hands in the pockets of her sweater and walked into the coffee shop that wasn't even a block away. Probably part of the reason they got that apartment.

"A large coffee please." She said and put three ones on the counter. The girl gave her change and told her, that her coffee would be up in a second.

"Rory?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Logan Huntzberger standing looking very dignified carrying a blackberry and wearing a nice suit. He was obviously on his way to work.

"Logan." She had just seen him two days ago. But it seemed like forever, one side of her wanted to run up and kiss him to see what would happen. Would this life end? Would things go back to normal? But another side of her hated him, because they slept together the night she broke up with Jess…Apparently.

"Hey Ace how've you been?" He walked up and hugged her she barely responded. "You great."

"I've been good, married."

"Oh yah I heard about that. I love your articles in the New York times. I read them all the time."

"You knew I got married?"

"Yah, how long has it been now um,"

"Three years."

"Yah, actually I think the last time I saw you was when you told you were engaged to him." He said the last word full of disgust. In this world they hated each other too. Yay.

"That's why we stopped talking isn't?"

"Yah I guess." He said with a tone that said it all.

She shook her head. "Oh ok. You said you read my articles.'

"Oh yah, your stories are amazing Ace."

"What beat do I have?"

"You don't know your own beat?"

"I haven't been myself and can't remember a couple things."

"Oh you have your beat. Features." She smiles.

"Miss?" The girl behind the counter says. "Your coffee."

"Oh." Rory turns around and takes the coffee from the girl. "Thank you." She said and turned back to Logan.

"What do you do?" Rory asked taking a sip of the coffee.

"Oh advertisement company. I own it."

"Logan that's great. Do you want to sit? Or do you have to run?"

"Oh I can sit for a minute." They sat at a small two sitter.

"I actually run it with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend. That's great."

"Yah she's great." Rory reached for a packet of sugar and Logan grabbed her hand. It was her left hand, it held her wedding ring where it was supposed to be. "That's a nice ring."

"Oh yah." She said and pulled her hand away. She looked at the ring, she hadn't noticed it before. Jess really did know her well. It was platinum with one regular diamond set in the middle. The one Logan gave her was gold and had two diamonds that surrounded her birth stone in the middle. She never said anything but she didn't like it that much.

"So how's he doing?" Did he really ask that?

"Oh he's good. His new book is getting published in a couple of weeks."

"That's good."

"You don't really care do you?"

"Not really I thought it would be nice to ask about your husband." They both chuckled.

"Hey Logan I'm going to go." She stood up. "Jess is going to be home soon."

"Oh well it was great to see you." He stood up too and hugged her.

"Yah it was." She said when she pulled away smiled at him and grabbed her coffee and walked out.

She started the walk back drinking her coffee. She still had to figure out how to tell Jess this wasn't her life then get back to hers.

Shit.

She walked into the apartment to find Jess sitting in the arm watching TV she threw away her coffee and closed the door. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Mrs. Mariano."

"Hey Mr. Mariano." She might as well play along for a little bit.

She walked over to him and bent over to kiss him. She did miss kissing him, but she really did have to tell him.

But then he was doing something with his hand in her hair. And that thing with his tongue he used to do all the time. Now she was sitting in his lap, trying to control herself. Wasn't working to well. Her fingers were running through his hair. And she almost lost it when his hand started traveling up her shirt.

She had to pull. Pull away Rory. Pull away!

He started kissing her neck. She sighed contently. "Jess we can't."

"Why?" He said against the skin of her neck.

"Because I have to tell you something."

"What?" He pulled away from her.

"This would be easier if I wasn't sitting on your lap." She got up and started pacing. "Ok this is going to be crazy."

"Impossible."

"I don't remember anything about our relationship."

He gave her a confused look.

"Like nothing. I woke up yesterday morning and this isn't what I went to bed in."

"What do you mean?"

"I had this completely different life, then suddenly I dreamt the night you came to my dorm remember?"

He nodded slowly.

"It happened differently in my dream then suddenly I wake up and I dress differently I'm married to you and I work at the New York Times. It seemed to good to be true."

"Rory you're scaring me." He walked over to her and took her face in his hands. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Jess. I know this sounds completely crazy but it's the truth."

"Rory this is weird. It's been you for me since the beginning."

She looked down trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry. "Please take that back."

"Why?"

She choked on a sob. "Just take it back."

"Rory why?"

"Because in my other life I don't end up with you!" She exploded.

"Rory what other life this isn't making any sense."

"Jess there's no other way to spin it. I end up married to Logan. I'm not even in contact with you."

He frowns. "So what you're saying is this isn't the life you want?"

"No! It's not that!"

"That's what I'm hearing."

"No Jess, This just isn't my life."

"Rory this is how it's supposed to be."

"No." She shook her head. "It's,"

"It's what? This sucks Rory a few days ago you were fine. I had a wife." He backed away from her. "If you want to go be with that dick fine, go."

"Jess,"

"No if this isn't the life you want or whatever bullshit you were trying to tell me, then fine. But I can't believe you chose to tell me now that we're getting divorced." His voice cracked on the last word.

"Jess please don't make this harder then it is."

"I hope you and Logan are very happy together." He said angrily and walked out of the room. She winced when he slammed the bedroom door.

She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands, and started to cry.

This felt more and more like the night at her dorm. Except this time she felt worse, because it was both their hearts that we're broken.

-----------------

I know I know I'm frickin evil.

Don't worry I'm a LIT fan.

It doesn't end badly I promise. Review please tell me how you felt, give me advice, ideas, anything that could help write better.

Love you all.

--Tayler [ggta4ever


	4. Hopefully making up

You guys are amazing. : thanks for the reviews. Don't worry about the fight. I'm a LIT fan. It's going to be a happy ending. Hopefully you guys like it.

-------------

Rory decided to mend some broken bridges, she got up from the couch. She didn't have to heart to go into the bedroom to try to talk to him. She walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Jess walked out in only a pair of low rise jeans.

"Oh I thought you were asleep." Jess said stopping in his tracks.

"I made you breakfast." She said and looked for a serving plate for the eggs.

"I'm not hungry." He started to walk back into the room.

"Jess please." She said setting two plates on the table.

"Rory come on."

"Jess we need to talk."

"We talked enough last night." Jess turned back to her.

"I know but we need to talk more calmly." She said and sat down at the table.

"About what? Do you want the couch?"

"No, we're not divorcing!"

"Oh yah?"

"Yah, We just need to talk ok?"

He sighed angrily. "Fine. I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"Yah I just need a shirt."

He walked out and she got up to the fridge. She grabbed the milk and pulled two glasses from the cabinet. She poured milk in to both glasses put the milk back in the fridge and sat back down at the table. Jess came out a minute later wearing a red shirt. Ok now she hated him, she always loved him in red.

"Eggs and toast. Good combination."

"Well I put them on a plate like you like them." They both chuckled.

"So in this world of yours did we ever sit down to eat?"

She dropped her fork. "Um actually yes but it hadn't been for awhile."

"When was the last time?"

"Why would I tell you? You think I'm crazy."

"Because it sounds insane." He set down his fork. "I mean Rory listen to yourself. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Of course not. I mean I don't know what happened. I mean did I get switched with the Rory that was here and now she's in California with Logan?"

"You live in California?"

"What now you believe me?"

"Rory, or whoever you are, you used to tell me about the life you would've had if you would have gone with Logan."

"Things happened differently here. Jess you don't understand, when I go back you'll have the Rory that married you here."

"I'm looking at her."

She shook her head then looked up at him. His eyes were soft. He was going to do something I know it!

He did. He leaned over and kissed her softly. She didn't respond at first But realized she had never done this with him. Well not that she remembers at least.

She kissed him back bringing her hand to his neck. She stood up bringing him with her. They're standing in the kitchen kissing his arms wrapped around her waist her one of her hands in his hair and the other on his neck. He started to walk them backwards to their room. He pressed her against the wall and leaned his forehead against hers. Breathing hard Rory didn't waste anytime she slipped her hands under his shirt and slipped it over his head. She kissed him again and she gripped the contours of his back. But then she remember something and pushed him away.

"Um oh god this is embarrassing."

"What?" Jess said smoothing down her hair.

"Ok well I don't exactly remember doing this with you. Ever." She said and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Wait what do you mean exactly?"

"Well, I think it goes something like this." She pushes him flush against her body. He groans at such quick contact.

"Oh this."

"Yaaah." She was completely embarrassed he said they had been doing it a lot. A lot a lot. Not she was nervous or anything. She looked down. "I feel like I'm nineteen again." She laughed to herself. But in the life she has with Jess her first time was with him. In her life with Logan her first time was with Dean.

Now she felt like that all over again.

"You want to?" Jess asked cautiously.

She nodded and looked at up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She pushed them away from the wall, down the hall, and into the bedroom.

"Wow." Rory said laying on Jess's bare chest. He was drawing invisible symbols on her shoulder while she her hair was splayed on his chest she was had her head just above his abdomen she was lightly kissing the ripples above his belly button. She pulled away for a second. "That was way better then I thought it was going to be."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Now I see why we do it so often." She laughed and went back to kissing his stomach.

"You're ok right?"

"Jess I'm not a virgin."

"Oh I know." They both laughed and she leaned up to kiss him pulling the blanket with her.

"Maybe this life isn't sooo bad." She said under her breath while trying to catch it when she pulled away.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing important." She said and kissed him again.

-----------

Sometimes corny. I know that's just how I felt.

Let me make this clear. I don't like Logan with Rory. So don't worry this story is 100 Lit.

--Tayler [ggta4ever


	5. Short and Simple

Reviews are love and apparently you guys love the story a lot. Or my lovely personality. : I know I'm pretty colorful.

-----------

Rory had never to hung out in bed before. All day for that matter, and never with Jess. When they were first dating they would read on this old bed above the diner and he'd draw circles on the outside of her shoulder.

But now they were laying there staring at each other. Never saying anything. Words ruin it. He would lean over and kiss her every once in awhile. She didn't exactly want this to end, But she didn't know how long it was going to last.

She went to the best sleep she had ever had that night, with Jess's arm around her.

When she woke up, that's a different story. She sat up there was no arm around her, and she looked around the find the yellow room she had been dreading to return to. She suddenly had the feeling her throat was closing up. Literally.

"Oh no." She muttered over and over again. She stood up out of bed and walked out into the living room. There was select pictures in on the coffee table. She hated this place, she needed Jess back.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hi this is Rory Huntzberger," She almost threw up from the last name. "I need the next flight out to Philadelphia." She walked into their closet and picked out the simplest outfits she could find. "No I don't care of the cost. Make it direct. It's going right on his credit card." She was almost taking enjoyment out of it. "An hour? Sure. Thanks Nancy." She hung up grabbed the outfits and her cell phone off the nightstand and rushed out the door. "Hi can you pull out and meet me in front of the apartment? Thank you so much." She went into the elevator pressing the button and waited. When she got out the car was waiting for her.

"Where you going miss?"

"Airport." She got in the car and he closed the door for her.

She got her ticket and boarded the plane. She sat on the plane for four hours thinking how the hell am I am going to explain this to Jess?

She couldn't think right now all she knew is that she couldn't be married to Logan. Not now not ever.

------

This going to be a short chapter. I'll write more on Thursday don't worry.

I'm going to Disneyland tomorrow so no writing going on. Plus I need to think. : love you all. Seriously.

--Tayler


	6. The Big One

ok I'm back sorry for the delay. I'm usaully a fast updater. Enjoy

I own nothing, you would know because things would've been different.

--------

Rory knocks on the apartment door that she remembered from her other life.

Jess opens the door. "Rory?" He said in shock.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Needed to see you."

"Wow how long has it been? Three years?"

"Yah at least."

"Wow what are you doing here?"

"Well,"

"Jess come back in here." A girl voice said coming up behind up wrapping her arms around him."

Rory looked for when Jess wrapped his arm around the girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh hi." The girl looked her up and down. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Rory."

"Kasey." They nod instead of shaking hands.

"Rory this is my fiancé."

Rory couldn't breath, her throat was closing up. But no she couldn't react this way. Jess doesn't know anything right now.

"Fiancé. Wow, um fiancé." She kept running out of words to say.

"Yah are you ok?" Jess asked.

"Yah I fine. Shocked but fine." She took a deep breath. "When are you getting married?"

"Well actually you came at the perfect time since you're a friend of Jess's you could come to the wedding in three days." Kasey smiled and hugged Jess tighter.

"Three days?" Rory asked and repeated in her head over and over again. Three days.

She had a vision of her suddenly jumping on Kasey and started choking her. But that wouldn't fix anything. Instead she might faint. Oh that would suck.

"Yah we think two months is enough." Jess said.

"Yah, it is." Rory rubbed her forehead trying to make the dizzy feeling go away. Not working to well. "I would love to come."

Jess looked surprised Kasey squealed in excitement. "We are going to be best friends." She went over and hugged Rory. Oh yes they would.

Jess just stood in the door way with a worried look on his face.

------------

Rory walked into the guy's bathroom of the hotel they were in for the rehearsal dinner. Jess was standing in front of the mirror straightening his tie.

"Hey." She said."

He turned to her. "Hey."

She walked over to him in a little black dress she picked up at one of the boutiques. "Here let me help." She completely undid it and threw it around his neck.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry I've done this before." She said and looped it."

"What were you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." She said almost done and was now tightening it.

"Rory,"

"I wasn't expecting you to be engaged." She snapped in a low tone.

She patted down the tie that was now tucked into his jacket. He took her hands in his.

"Perfect." He said looking down at the tie. She intertwined their fingers together.

Then he leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back immediately and moved her hands to his hair. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stumbled into the bathroom stall right next to them.

--------

Rory and Jess stumbled out of the bathroom. Rory felt light headed she had never had sex in a bathroom stall before.

They walked over to the tables and everyone clapped when Jess walked in. He smiled and sat next to Kasey. Rory sat diagonal from them.

"So Rory how do you know Jess exactly?" A person from Kasey's side of the family asked.

Well I just did it with him in a bathroom stall. "You we lived in the same town and were very close."

"Did you ever date?" Someone else asked, Jess choked on the sip of his Manhattan.

"Yes we dated, didn't last though."

"Oh." Almost everyone said at once.

"Who broke up with who?" Another person asked.

"Oh I broke up with him, but then we kind of ended the whole thing."

"She told me she didn't want to be with me and it ended after a lot of healing." Jess said.

Rory gave these huge sympathetic eyes.

She felt bad he cheated on his new girlfriend a day before wedding, with his ex girlfriend who broke his heart. But he was supposed to hers.

Kasey was nice, and she helped Jess cheat on her. He kissed her though.

Maybe he was going to call it off. Maybe.

----------

I knowww. Finally I'm sorry busy week.

There's more. And more.

So review please.

Reviews are love baby.

--Tayler


	7. Wedding Day

Ok guys sorry. I needed a twist. Once again this is LIT.

They'll be together…Some how. Haha just kidding keep reading.

-----------

Rory walked into the room where Jess was getting dressed. It was the day of his wedding.

"Gotcha." She said and he jumped slightly.

He turned. "Yah you did."

"I think we should talk."

Jess nodded.

"Yesterday."

"Yah I know."

"You're engaged."

"Rory, you said no. I'm with Kasey now."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Rory,"

"Just answer the question Jess."

"I've always loved you."

"Then why are you marrying her?"

"Because I made a commitment to her. I can turn my back on that just because you decided to show back up in my life." He rubbed his forehead.

"Jess come on can you honestly tell me you have feelings for that?" She asked pointing out the window at Kasey.

"Rory no."

"Don't Rory no me, you still love me and you're about to marry someone else."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Jess lets go."

"Go where?"

"Just leave, I have an unlimited credit card. My can go to Europe, you've always wanted to go there."

"Rory I can't."

"Or we can go to Asia,"

"Rory! I can't!"

She looked away from him. His hand touched her face, wiping away the tear that had snuck it's way down her cheek.

"You can't just show up in my life and expect me to drop everything." He said in a low tone. "What happened yesterday was a fluke."

"Us having sex in a bathroom stall was a fluke thing?" She asked in a extremely tone.

"Rory, it was my rehearsal dinner."

"And you kissed me." She look at him and pushed his hand off her cheek.

"I know."

"You kissed me Jess."

"I don't know why. Is was seeing you and being with you again." He turned away from her. "And then in the bathroom we did something that we've been wanting to do for years. So it was like sexual tension built up."

"Do you want to do it again?" She said and walked up to him.

"Rory, I'm getting married in twenty minutes."

"So?" She said and kissed him, then someone walked in and gasped.

They turned it was Kasey's sister. Oh shit.

"Jess?" Jan Kasey's sister asks shocked.

"Oh Jan this isn't what it looks like."

"I never liked you, you are not going to be marrying Kasey you asshole." She ran out.

"Jan wait!" Jess said and ran after her.

---------

Ok i know cliffhanger I'm trying to figure out how to break them up.

Sorry guys.

Reviews are love baby.

--Tayler


	8. Finally

Ok, need ideas. They're going to be together in either this chapter or next.

Not sure yet. Lets see how this goes.

Ok you guys are amazing for reviewing sooo much. Thank you!

------------

Ok she had to plan. Or she could give up. No.

Yah giving up sounded good right now, she didn't want to hurt Jess, or Kasey.

She hears them arguing in the room next to her. She has every right be upset. Now he's silent not sitting anything. She can picture him sitting on a chair his head in one head or he's rubbing his forehead avoiding all of her questions. She asks him if he ever loved her. He says nothing. She almost wants to cry feeling bad for Kasey and Jess. She needs a cup of coffee or a cigarette she had never smoked before but it was never to late to start.

She walked out side of the little motel they fit everyone into for the night, carrying a small coffee she got inside. She walked past their window and could hear everything more clearly.

She sits on the concrete outside the window coffee in hand, and listens to the fight.

"Jess, you kissed your ex girlfriend on our wedding day." She yelled.

"Gee really? Is that what we're arguing about? I thought it was china patterns again!" He shot back.

All of sudden she heard something crash against the wall, she must of tried to throw something at him.

"Kasey come on. I want to marry you."

"Why? Because you love me or still not over her?"

"Ouch."

"You kissed her."

"Well, I had a relationship with her once. We were crazy about each other, but I messed it up."

Rory covered mouth to hold in a sob. They're relationship was strong, these were kind of bad memories.

"What messed it up Jess?" She sounded like she was trying to shoot it back in his face.

"Don't be a bitch."

"No seriously what happened?" She sounded even more angry. "What were you once one of those guys who sleeps with someone then leaves?"

"We never did it until…" He trailed off. Shit. He wasn't going to tell her right? Bye being friends with Kasey.

"Did it until when?" Oh no she wanted to know. He was going to tell her, that's just how Jess was. Now at least.

"Yesterday."

Kasey slapped him, she heard it.

"I deserved that."

"Yah you did. You're trying to fix this when you were in her pants yesterday? How dare you."

"I'm a dick. But Kasey you don't understand. She was the person I loved who loved me back."

"You still love her." She stated it wasn't a question anymore. She knew the answer.

Jess sighed. "I guess." He was admitting it to himself.

"Jess you should have said that a long time ago."

"Kasey I swear I thought I was over her."

"Really?"

"Then just seeing her here. It was like a wake up call. I left behind a life that I've always wanted. You were the first person I met that made me feel complete again."

Rory could almost see Kasey smile.

"Jess you should be with her."

"You think so?"

"Yah."

He kissed her cheek, and walked out of the room.

He walked outside and blew into his hands trying to keep his hands warm. "Do you always listen to people's conversations outside of their motel rooms?" He asked jokingly.

She stood up. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Yes you did." He took a couple steps towards her. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry I broke up your wedding." She said.

"No you're not."

"Not exactly." She smiles and looks down to the grass. "How lo," She gets cut off mid sentence cause he closes the gap and kisses her.

She wraps her arms around him and returns it.

----------

Well there we go.

Hope you guys are happy.

Had to make it dramatic. Review please.

--Tayler


	9. Lay over

Ok you guys brought up a good point. I kind of trailed off from Logan didn't I?

Well he's going to be in this chapter shortly.

----------

They were back in his apartment. She was asleep in the bed, his arm around her. He was asleep but she was staring at her phone that had fallen out of her pants when she took them off the night before. It had vibrated at least five times now, Logan was calling. She looked a little further it was almost under his dresser. It was her wedding ring. Logan was her husband, she had to get divorced as soon as possible. She was right where she wanted to be, right in Jess's arms.

It felt like the dream again, only this time she had strings attached and it was real. Her and Jess had to talk.

He rubbed his face in her neck unconsciously. Stretched he curled his arms tighter around her. She smiled.

"Jess." She says in a low voice. She turned in his arms and kissed his nose. "Jess." She says trying to wake him up in a sing along voice.

He grumbles something under his breath.

"Jess we need to talk."

He opens one eye groans and closes it again.

"Jess I'm married."

Jess turns away from her.

"Jess I think I have to leave him before this could feel right."

"Rory I just broke up a wedding for you. And now you're saying that this has to feel right?" He said still turned away from her.

"No it feels right but I want to be with you without a ring on my finger you know?"

"Yah I know." He lays on his back and she curls up to him.

Her cell phone rang again. Jess looked at her, as if telling her he deserves an answer.

She leaned down and grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ace I've been calling you for three days, the account read a plane flight so I thought you went to go see your mom."

"Oh I did and I ran into my old friend Jess." When she said that he chuckled into her neck.

"Oh that's good, just checking up?"

Rory almost started laughing but she just smiled instead. "Yah just checking up. Having fun."

"Well that's good, so when are you coming home?"

"Soon." She says unable to say anything else because Jess was open mouth kissing her back.

"Ok well call me next time you just take off."

"I will."

"Ok bye Ace."

Rory hangs up throws her phone on the ground and turns to Jess and attacks him with kisses.

"You're evil."

He smiles at her and they kiss again.

---------

This should tie you over. Haha

Next week; there's an annual thing called spring break going on, and I'm gone the whole first week. Vegas baby!

Ok well I'll write at least two more chapters before then. But I love all of you guys who review every chapter.

--Tayler


	10. The Damn Papers

Ok guys, I'm a little stuck I'll tell you now. I don't know how I'm going to end this. But I'm making up a new story that a whole remake of the 5th season. But with Rory and Jess together. I hope you like that one.

So there is going to be two more chapters after this one and that's the end unless you guys protest for there to be more chapters. I'll write if you want me to write don't worry.

---------

Rory walked down the hallway to her and Logan's apartment, she didn't Jess to be here for this part. Getting Logan to sign the papers.

She used her key to get in. She found him asleep on the couch, he was probably watching TV.

"Logan." She said softly to get him to wake up.

He didn't move.

"Logan." She said again throwing her stuff on the ottoman.

"Ace?"

She sighed. "Yah."

He sat up lazily on the couch.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you, I went to see my mom."

"Oh right." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I need you to sign something for your dad." She took the papers out of her bag.

"What is it?" He took the pen from her and looked at the papers.

"I don't know he said just give them to you to sign."

"These are divorce papers." He said clicking the pen so the point wasn't out anymore.

"Umm,"

"You want a divorce?"

"Well,"

"Why would you want a divorce?"

"Logan please I don't want to talk about this."

"Are you having an affair?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

She looked at her hands.

"Well guess what? I'm not giving you a divorce."

"Logan,"

"No I won't." He said threw the papers on the table and walked out of the room.

"Shit." She says sighing heavily.

Jess now walks down the hallway and over to the door. He knocks and Rory answers.

"Hey," She says.

"Hey where is he?"

"In the room." She gestures to the far door.

"Hey Logan!" He calls out.

"What the hell," Logan comes out. "You."

"Me."

"Logan just sign the damn papers!" Rory says.

"No! I won't."

"Why?"

"You want to be with him?"

"Yes!"

He turns away from the couple.

He looks back and Jess is right there in front of him. He punches him in the jaw.

"Jess!" Rory rushed to his side, Jess just stood there holding his jaw. "You ok?"

Jess said nothing but suddenly pushed Logan to the ground and started punching him.

About twenty later, after they both had put a good fight even after Rory's protests. Needless to say the papers were signed.

--------

As good as it's gonna get right now. I'm going to try to write more I promise.

--Tayler


	11. Perfect

Last week fights this week tights

Ok it's back!

I don't how long its going to be back but its here!

Haha I was reading it and it's a lot different then I remember writing. Weird right?

(0(0(0)

"That's the last box." Rory says bringing a box of her books.

"Ok Rory now I see why your mom always complains of your quantities of books." Jess said following her into their apartment with another small box.

"Hey these are here for both us to enjoy." She said setting down the box on the floor by the other eight boxes.

"Well I'd rather enjoy something else of mine." He said suggestively putting his box down too.

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I might be able to oblige." She said.

"I've never found you as hot until right now."

"Oh yeah?" She said walking over grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Prove it."

Then she pulled them over to the bedroom.

(0(0(0)

"Ok that's way better in a bed." Rory said covering herself with a sheet and laying on Jess's bare chest.

"Much." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Not that it was bad before,"

"Of course not,"

"But the cushion is much better," She chuckled.

After a second Rory sighs deeply and holds up her left hand. No ring.

"Ring free look at that." Jess said taking her hand and started playing with her fingers.

"Yeah."

"Not for long."

She smiled and looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. He brings his hand up to her face and when she pulls away her gaze falls on a small teal-ish star on his bicep.

"When did you get that?" She says bringing her hand up to it tracing it lightly.

"Oh I got that my sophomore year."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

She paused for a moment. "I should get on."

He laughed and when he saw the look on her face he stopped, "Wait you're serious?"

"Why not."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts like a bitch."

"Jess,"

"Rory no. You don't need one."

"And you did?"

"I got mine along time ago. I didn't care if it hurt."

"Jess,"

"We're not actually arguing about this are we?"

She huffed, "No."

"Ok then I have something for you." Jess says and pulls away from her for a second and goes into his drawer for something.

"What is it?" Rory asks enthusiastically sitting up against the headboard.

"Here." He sat up against the headboard and gave her a tiny satin box with a red ribbon around it.

"Oh Jess." She took it from him. She pulled of the ribbon and opened it to find the ring. The ring from the dream. Platinum with one diamond in the middle.

"It's not much, I can buy you a better one,"

She leaned over to kiss him. "I love it." She took it gently out of the box, "Do I have to put it on myself?"

"Oh no I can do that." He says and takes it from her.

He slides it down her wedding finger on her left hand.

"Perfect." She says pulling her hand away to look at it. "Jess it's amazing."

"So are you." He says and she kisses him again.

"This is going to work." She pulls away and puts her hand on the side of his face. "No Kasey."

"No Logan."

"Just us." She stroked his cheek.

"I love you." He says drifting off to sleep, closing his eyes.

"I love you too." She replied.

(0(0(0)

A little Literati fluff never hurt anyone.

Ok tell me what you think. Because I think I'm going to do an epilogue of the wedding.

Suggestions?


End file.
